Heartbreaker
by kelpiie
Summary: What could the school playboy do to make the school icy girl crack? Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

_Well hardy thar! I'm sorta kinda back. I'm gonna work on updating my other stories. _

_I can't really promise that I won't stop updating this story but I'll try my best._

_(: HOPE YOU LIKE. REVIEW. AND. STUFF. I love Reviews it's the only thing that makes me keep writing!!_

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 1**

As she walked down the hall, all eyes were on her. She looked down. She didn't like the attention – it made her act… different. The kids called her "cool & spicy". Unfortunately, she became that type of person. All she really wanted, though, was to be herself.

It's not like her life was bad. She had a good group of friends and letters every day from some random boy. She turned all the letters down, of course. It's not like she cared. Or so everyone thought. Secretly, she wanted to read the letters, to be able to giggle about them with friends and smile at the sweet compliments they'd give.

Oh well.

She was almost to her locker when she saw a pair of shoes standing in front of her, followed by high white socks and a red plaid uniform.

"Well, if it isn't Hinamori Amu."

"Saaya," Amu grunted, and tried to swerve around her.

"Not so fast." Saaya's fingertips tapped against her hip.

"What do you want, Saaya? I'm gonna be late for class," Amu noted icily.

"Hmm… well… I just want you to lay off MY boyfriend?" Saaya retorted.

"You have a boyfriend?" A small, petite voice came from Amu's side. Rima stood, looking down.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Saaya mocked. She turned back to Amu. "I'm talking about Ikuto here. He's _mine._ I'm serious," Saaya glared.

"Whatever! I don't even talk to him, so quit being so insecure, and please let me get to my locker before I get detention." Amu stepped to the side, hopefully to get past Saaya. Saaya let her go.

"What a jealous turd," Rima commented quietly. That made Amu laugh.

Rima was always the polite, quiet one.

"Alright, Rima, see you at lunch period," Amu said and took off.

Amu didn't pay attention at all during her calculus period. She was too busy humming very quietly to herself, and doodling all over her notebook. Once in a while, her eyes would drift around the room and land on Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Saaya's so called boyfriend.

Amu didn't like him. At least, she didn't think she did. Why would she? He's just some kind of… player.

She slid her earphones through the sleeves of her hoodie and tuned up the music.

_If you fall for me, _

_I'm not easy to please… _

_I might tear you apart…_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start…_

_I'm only gonna brea-- _

Amu gagged. She didn't like this song. All because it reminded her of one specific person, Ikuto. All he did was break girls' hearts. From every girl he'd expect more and more. Even though they'd only go out for a short period, the girls would be torn apart, as if they lost everything – including their virginity.

Quickly, Amu traveled to the next song. Before she could listen to the beginning, the lunch bell rang and as fast as she could, Amu gathered her so called ''notes'' and began to speed out the door.

"Not so fast, Himamori," Nikaidou sensei commented. "And you, Tsukiyomi."

Amu groaned. What was it this time?

"I know you weren't paying _a_ttention, so you get, _de_tention." Amu took the slip that Nikaidou sensei gave to her and stuffed it in her messenger bag.

"As for you, Tsukiyomi," Nikaidou turned to Ikuto, "…No m-making out in class."

Ikuto took the slip and began to walk out the door.

"You'd better show up!" Nikaidou yelled after the two teenagers exiting out of the classroom.

"Whatever," Amu and Ikuto said in unision. They stole a quick glance at eachother. Amu was the first to turn away.

"See you Saturday," Amu turned stubbornly and nailed him with an icy glare.

"I wasn't gonna come… but I think I will now," Ikuto smirked to himself.

**__**

**END :D**

_HMM? So how'd you like it? I think that was okay. I may be under a itsy bitsy writer's block._

_PLEASE, REVIEW!!_

And take the personal poll when you review:

**What's your favorite couple/pairing? **

_There will be a personal poll after each chapter, so this is your incentive! REVIEW~!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_BACK. I FEEL LIKE. UPDATING._

_:D Because I love your reviews. GIVE ME MORE! I LOVE REVIEWS!! _

_Keep reading for the personal polls _

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 2**

Amu stalked to the lunch table Rima, Utau, Yaya and herself always sat at. She didn't want attention right now. Unconsciously, she stood up and started to pace.

She couldn't get over that one look after calculus Ikuto and her shared. It's not like she was happy about it but wasn't mad either. She had to admit. He _was_ gorgeous. With those long silky blue locks of hair, dark blue orbs that seemed to travel right to her he—

"Amu-chan. Amu-chan?" Rima's voice came. Amu's arm was shaken.

"W-what?!" Amu yelled, a little too loud. The lunchroom bore its eyes into her. "…Er… what are _you_ looking at?" she directed towards the whole stadium. Everyone quickly turned back to their lunch, all except for one, Ikuto.

Amu ignored it.

"Umm, let's get back to the table," Rima offered. Amu nodded and went back, but she felt two dark eyes staring ather the whole time.

When Ikuto arrived at detention, Amu was already there, sitting contently on a picnic table waiting for Nikaidou sensei. She looked at him and quickly looked away, which gave Ikuto a reason (if he needed one) to smirk. She stared forward, crossing her legs and arms in a pout-like way.

Ikuto sat next to her.

"You know, he didn't say no making out during detentio—"

"Give it up, Tsukiyomi," Amu huffed. She scooted away from him.

"Hmm…" Ikuto said to himself.

This was an interesting girl. Usually, the girl would be agreeing with him and by now… well you get the point.

All this did was not make him want to stay away from Amu but get even closer to her.

"Alright, kids, ready for your Saturday detention?"

There was no answer.

"Great! Now…Start in _my_ classroom. There are buckets full of water, mops, sponges and pretty much everything you need to make it _spotless._ I'll be back in an hour to check on you two."

"Yes, Nikaidou sensei," Amu said.

"Okay, sure, whatever," Ikuto answered. He began up the stairs, with Amu following behind.

Once in the classroom, as Nikaidou sensei had promised, there were buckets of water and utensils for cleaning. Amu got right to work while Ikuto began to rummage through the classroom.

"What are you doing?! He could have hidden cameras in this classroom!" Amu threw her sponge in the air. It landed on her head. She hit her head on the wall purposely. "Why me…"

"Relax, I've found a radio. Let's listen to some music to… set the moo—"

Amu threw a glare at him.

"…Pass the time?" he said, scratching the back of his head. Boy, was she hard to crack!

Amu sighed and got back to work. Ikuto turned to the hip hop radio station.

_I'm only gonna break break, your break break your heart._

_I'm only gonna break break your break break you heart,_

_Woooahh. _

"This is my jam," Ikuto grooved.

"Turn it off!" Amu screamed.

They both looked each other, since they said it in unision.

"Oh… er…" Amu tried.

".... Fine, I'll change it," Ikuto laughed.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers!_

_She's cheer captain and I'mmm on the bleachers~_

"What a chick song," Ikuto spat.

"Ahh, I love Taylor Swift!" Amu jumped up and down.

They both looked at eachother again.

"…Okay? No music," Ikuto said, and turned off the radio.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm picky."

"It's fine," Ikuto said. He picked up a sponge and dabbed it at a desk.

"What kind of cleaning job is that?! You're supposed to—"

As she came towards him to show him how to clean _right,_ he took his bucket of water and splashed it on her.

Amu screamed. Then she shot an evil glare at him, took _her_ bucket, and soaked him, too.

"Ha-ha!!" She laughed evilly.

"Danng," Ikuto said, looking down at his clothes.

Amu started to laugh. Hard.

"What is it?!" Ikuto said, annoyed.

"Th—there's a big spot of water right near y—you're…" she clutched her stomach and fell on the soaked floor.

Ikuto looked down further. She was laughing because he had a big spot on his pants that looked like he peed. How nice of her.

"I'll get you for this," Ikuto warned playfully.

They both started to laugh, when the door swung open…

**END! :D**

_Yay. I don't know if I liked that chapter. xD_

_Ummm! :D _

Personal Poll tiem~~~

**What's your favorite chara nari~?! Any of the characters are okay. :D**

**MINE ARE: **

Dark Jewel

Lunatic Charm

Sexy Kitty that's not one but I wish it was. LOL "CHARA NARI: SEXY KITTY!"

Amulet Fortune~ I don't know why, it's just that outfit looks so nice on Amu :3

ALRIGHT!

_Please review. They mean so muchhh. _


End file.
